bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernie Mac
''You May Be Looking for Bernie Mac (actor). This is the character. '' The main protogonist of the show; Based on Bernie Mac Himself Bio Bernard Jeffrey McCullough was born in Chicago, Illinois and raised by his mother, "Big Mama". He barely knew his father and he had two sisters, Bernita (Niecy Nash) and Stacy, and an older brother, Carl (Glynn Turman), and a younger brother, Darryl. In the episode "Sweet Home Chicago, Part Two", Bernie discovers that his father was really his "Uncle" Ellister(In that same episode, he mentions to his niece that his father showed up at his birthday party asking for money. Since his "Uncle Ellister" was his actual father this would make the man he was talking about his stepfather). He decided he wanted to be a comedian. While delivering a package to a friendly customer(who was actually his future father in law, Lloyd), he met his future wife, Wanda (Kellita Smith). He had a rough start but he eventually won her heart and they later married. When Bernie's career took off they moved to Los Angeles. During that time, Bernie lived a happy life with his beautiful wife, but although it seemed bad at first, their lives filled with joy throughout a five-year period. In the pilot, he has to take in his sisters three children: Jordan (Jeremy Suarez), Bryana (Dee Dee Davis) and Vanessa (Camille Winbush). At first his patience is put to the test on a daily basis, especially from Vanessa's nasty attitude and Jordan constantly crying and urinating on himself. He commonly made threats about "Bust yo head 'til the white meat shows!" and "Excuse me, America...I gotta go stunt one of them kids growth". Mac would always speak to the audience and address them as "America". The show is somewhat of a spoof of a reality series. As the show progressed, he began to love and support the children as if they were his own. In the series finale, he gets an electrical shock and when he recovers he worries what will happen to his "Angels" if something happened to him. He decides to teach Jordan how to be more masculine (including teaching him how to make a "Mac Sandwich") and Bryana how to be more careful of the things she uses (which was the cause of his shock, because she put a Baked potato wrapped in aluminum foil in the microwave and when he tried to cut it off, he was electrocuted). Vanessa finally finds a college but does not want him to be involved. With Wanda's advice, Vanessa changes her feelings towards her uncle and they reconcile. Bernie discovers that Jordan has been taking advantage of his kindness and in the final scene of the series, Bernie takes back the iPod he bought him. Unlike the real Bernie Mac, Bernie was married with no children; however, in real life he was married with one daughter. Bernie Mac did look after his sister's three children after his daughter had left home. Mac discussed this custody arrangement in The Original Kings of Comedy stand up show and the accompanying Spike Lee movie. It is unclear how long he cared for his two nieces and one nephew in real life. From 2005 until 2009, The character Bernie was one of the official U'z Guys on Chicago's television station The U. The U'z Guys is a lineup of all the male main characters from the station's television programs. Bernie was removed from the lineup when The Bernie Mac Show was removed from the station's schedule. Relationships '''Wanda: '''Bernie's wife (spoof of Mac's real wife Rhonda). They get into fights in almost every episode. When they Met she was snobbish, hard-working and didn't like Bernie but after seeing his performance on the CTA train she began to bond with him. After his performance at Chuckles had gone wrong (he was very nervous) she felt sorry for him and they started dating, got married, moved to California, and took care of Stacy's kids and the rest is history. '''Vanessa: '''Bernie doesn't tolerate Vanessa as much as Jordan and Bryana, often grounding her harshly. He is paranoid of boys that enter the mac house often scaring them/chasing them out. There are times that they get along for one episode. Despite their obvious arguments Vanessa and Bernie do try to bond and really care for each other. Bernie knows Vanessa well and knows they won't gat along most of the time which he accepted. '''Jordan: '''Jordan sees his Uncle Bernie as a good influence but when he joins something and starts dating Bernie gives him bad advice leaving Jordan getting dumped. Bernie also teaches him how to defend himself, but this turns him into a bully. At first Bernie thought Jordan was a disgusting freak (since he peed on himself, cried alot, and loved magic) but he sees that Jordan will probably grow up as a man Despite being his nephew Bernie does see Jordan as a son he will probably never have and will be there for him. '''Bryana: '''Everybody loves Bryana, but clever side always takes advantage of Bernie. Bernie fears that he will lose his Baby Girl and she will turn into Vanessa. '''Bryan: '''Bernie and Bryan were good friends back in Chicago but sees him as a bad influence on Bryana. Bernie is also a bit jealous of Bryan seeing that he gets along famously with Jordan and Bryana whearas it is difficult to control the 2. See Also *Bernie Mac/Trivia *Bernie Mac/Gallery *Bernie Vs. Vanessa Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Comedians Category:Celebrities Category:Deceased